


Daddy

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair Pulling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky makes your first time go with a bang.





	

“Let me know if I hurt you, ok?” Bucky fussed, running a calloused hand across one of your flushed cheeks, planting a gentle kiss on your lips. You could still taste yourself on him after he expertly coaxed an orgasm from you with his tongue.

“Ok,” you nodded, looking him in the eye, legs wrapped tightly around him. You had no idea what was to come. No idea where to put your hands, or what you were doing with your face even before it had all begun. But you were also eager beyond belief; after months of dating and fantasising and teasing, you finally convinced Bucky to take your virginity.

He reached down to line up the tip of his cock with your entrance and sank into you. “You ready?” he asked, nose to nose with you, his eyes darting over your face.

You nodded again, moving your hands up Bucky’s biceps, feeling him push his cock deeper, encountering little resistance. It forced a satisfied groan from you feeling how stretched and full you were.

He moved slowly, studying your reaction for any sign of discomfort. He was terrified he would hurt you; but all of your nervousness quickly dissipated as he plunged into you repeatedly, his cock now completely coated with your juices. “How does that feel, doll, you like that? You’re so fucking wet for me,” he sighed into your lips, and stifling your mewls with a warm, wet kiss.

You opened your mouth with a groan, which said it all, as his tongue brushed past yours. Your left hand was tangled in his thick mane, the other clawing trails into his back, as he enveloped you completely.

Bucky broke away from your lips for a split second to ravenously lay claim to your neck, allowing you enough time to make your breathless demand: “Bucky, please fuck me harder.”

He chuckled as he sucked and lapped away at your skin.

“You’re really getting into this, doll,” he chuckled.

He shifted his weight from his arms to his knees, lifting up your hips to meet his cock, striking just the right spot inside you with every thrust. A series of profanities escaped you as your reached down to rub frantic rings around your clit as you worked with Bucky’s rhythm, bucking your hips in a feeble attempt to get an even better angle, your cunt pulsing around him. You could feel him gripping your hips tighter as he pounded into you with heightened fervour. The fear of hurting you was long gone. “Fuck, doll… you’re so fucking tight!” he hissed, throwing his head back.

And then the words tumbled from your lips in the heat of the moment; the thing that changed everything. “Daddy! Please don’t stop,” you cried, gripping the sheets. When the words fell upon his ears, Bucky had to pull away. Not in disgust, but from hearing his sweet little doll coaxing him on like that. If he’d have carried on fucking you, he might have came instantly.

When you realised what you just said, you could do nothing but clamp your hands over your mouth, horrified.

Bucky, still on his knees, had replaced his cock with his fingers, slowly working them inside you while his body loomed over yours. He was smirking wickedly. He was all you could see above you.

You finally took your hands away to speak, biting your lip. “Sorry, that just slipped out,” you bumbled.

“So you’re into that, are you, doll?”

You didn’t think your cheeks could turn any redder, but they flashed a deep, searing scarlet when you sheepishly admitted it to him. “I…well I just… you know?” You began quietly, his fingers still buried inside you, “you don’t have to be so afraid of hurting me; you never know, I might like it better if you were rougher.”

Bucky tilted his head, studying you through narrowed eyes; he arrived at a smile when he had processed what you wanted from him. Just to be sure, he raised his eyebrows and asked: “You really think you could handle that?”

You giggled giving him a knowing look, “there’s only one way to find out.”

“Tell me if it’s too much for you and I’ll stop” he assured.

Before you had a chance to respond, you felt one of his arms roll you on to your front and then the mattress dipping underneath him as he moved behind you. He pulled your hips up and, with the cool metal of one hand on the small of your back, he tested the water with the other, delivering a series of short, sharp smacks to your ass, making you squeal in time.

When the sting subsided, you could feel his cock push into your opening and his left hand snake up your spine to your hair, forming a fist around your ponytail. In desperation, you backed yourself up onto Bucky’s cock, rolling your hips against him, making him exhale sharply. Then he tugged your hair. “You just couldn’t wait for me, could you, doll,” he snarled in your ear, rutting against you, using your hair for leverage.

Now this was exactly how you imagined your first time in your mind all those other times you pushed yourself over the edge on your own; this was the Bucky you wanted. Completely fearless, using you, claiming you. 

You lost yourself for a moment. It was subconscious; your hand was hastily working your swollen, sensitive clit when you snapped back to reality. Bucky was merciless as he fucked you but you had barely noticed the hand looped around your neck that had once clung to your hair.

“That’s it. Touch yourself for daddy. Good girl,” he growled against your flushed skin, the beads of sweat forming on your brow.

You were frantic as his words shot through you like a flaming arrow, the heat pooling between your legs. They soon gave out making you collapse onto your front. Even then neither you nor Bucky stopped. His chest was stuck to your back, aided by the sweat; you moved in sync. Well, you moved as much as you could. You were pinned underneath most of his weight. 

His teeth sank into the soft skin of your shoulder between his, grunts. “you like it when daddy fucks you like this, doll?” he asked, flexing the hand that was still wrapped around your throat.

“Oh god, daddy, yes!” you cried, your eyes fluttering.

You howled into the sheets as your legs began to shake and soon it overcame you. And then Bucky too. “Daddy, fuck! Oh god, I’m cumming!” you yelped.

“Good girl, cum for me doll… cum for me,” Bucky growled in your ear, his breath hitching, cock throbbing, filling you. He gave you one final thrust before throwing himself back onto the bed, utterly spent.

Gasping to catch your breath you rolled over, running a hand over your throat to the spot where Bucky’s fingers had gripped just moments prior. Bucky lay to your left on his back too, wiping away the sweat with his hands. His skin was glowing pink.

You lay there in silence, coming down, unable to look at Bucky. His cum leaked from you, pooling on the bed. You felt his eyes on you, but you just couldn’t. You were confronted by shame, embarrassment, doubt.

It was almost as if he knew as he reached across and took your hand. “Are you ok, doll?” his husky voice cut through the silence. You had to face him.

Turning your head, you nodded, smiling sweetly with your eyes closed.

“That wasn’t too much, was it?” he asked, concerned, moving towards you and sweeping damp strands of your hair away from your face.

You blushed, having him in such close proximity again. “That was everything I wanted, Bucky,” you admitted, popping a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. “Maybe next time, you can spank me just a teeny bit harder,” you added, regaining just a sliver of your confidence.

Bucky buried his face against your neck. “Maybe. But only if you’re a really, really bad girl.”


End file.
